crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Maiden
Description Maiden is an HFMB ( Humanoid Female Maid Bot ) that was specifically created for Corrilina by Pit Pit Peter as payment for a hiring she did for him. She is programmed to be a Maid, but does have functions beyond that. She is technically JuteBox's sister. Appearance Maiden looks to be a robotic version of you'd call, "The Perfect Figure", with a natural hour-glass figure, she has two arms that are always out, with two that can be extended from the sides of her abdomen. Her eyes are similar to JuteBox's being glassey, which also can change color and such for different needs. Her "Mouth" has a light pinkish look to them to replicate lipstick, however, she puts on actual lipstick anyway. Her legs are long and skinny, and end in heels which can change to either, Wheels or Skates. Maiden's chest has a sound wave screen on it that responds to her vocal cords and also responds when repeating recordings. on her stomach is a compartment similar to JuteBox in which it leads straight to her main core. Maiden's hair is in the shape of two pony-tails. Maiden overall color pattern resembles JuteBox. Personality Maiden's personality is jumpy but shy, she takes being a Maid seriously and usually, has issues not making her own decisions, and prefers to be told what to do by a "master". Although she occasionally breaks out of that and does things on her own, jumpy and full of energy. She loves her job being a maid, so she normally complains when people and even Corrilina tells her to just do whatever she wants to do. Stats AT : 100 DF : 90 HP : 300 Gold on Kill : 1000 EXP on Kill : 550 ACT Check Talk ACT(s) Explained : Check : The Target. Talk : [ Talks to the Target. Insult : Relationships Owner(s): Corrilina - (Always) Routes Pacifist : [ You only encounter Maiden by visiting Corrilina's Mansion. And you don't even battle her. ] Neutral : [ Corrilina's Mansion will be locked.You will not encounter Maiden on this route at all. ] Genocide : [ Maiden will attack you shortly after defeating Corrilina, she will have all four of her arms out, and have a three part battle. with her Normal, Alpha, and then Yagma forms. ] Maiden ALPHA & Maiden YAGMA Same as JuteBox, Maiden has a hidden power that can unlocked to change her form into a more powerful form. Maiden ALPHA : Maiden Alpha is Maiden's hidden form. This form is more high tech and loud. Maiden's body looks more like a War Bot instead of a Maid. Maiden Alpha is Less caring about others than normal Maiden, and instead cares more about herself, brother, and Master. Maiden YAGMA : Maiden's last resort form, this form is activated when Maiden's normal body is destroyed. This from looks something like a cross between a T-Rex and a Xenomorph. Maiden Yagma is VERY aggressive and pretty much an antagonist form. This form doesn't care for stealing or anything anymore, but instead becomes a killing persona. Extra/Trivia HeadCannon Voice : Maiden - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngMWLS8ctG8 Maiden can have any kind of ship. ( her and another girl ship is recommended ;) ) Maiden's full name is "Maiden Doncella", which "Doncella" means "Maiden" in Spanish, so technically, her name is "Maiden "Maiden". Category:OCs Category:Robots Category:Females Category:UnderTale